Full Synchro
by MirokuTK
Summary: After a new Synchro experiment goes wrong Chaud and Lan switch bodies. soon after Dr. Hikari starts acting strange and the two net savers begin to wonder if their accident was really an accident. possibly a Chaudmayl fic [COMPLETE]
1. Accidently on Purpose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. As I'm sure anyone who read my other story will realize I am obsessed with switching body episodes. OK just so you know this story is taking place after battle network 4 though I'm playing it out like the show so Lan and Chaud are Net Savers and friends.**

Chapter 1:

Accidentally on Purpose

The school bell finally rang after what felt like a millennium to Lan. He just wanted to get home as he could to burn his Math test.

"Lan I heard you got another C in math class, are you sure your Related to your father?" Mayl laughed referring to the fact that both Lan's father and grandfather were geniuses, Lan's grandfather had invented the PET whereas his son invented the net navi.

Lan put on an annoyed look as they walked home. As he was about to retaliate he was interrupted by his net navi Megaman, "She's right Lan, you should really start studying if you ever want to live up to your family name."

"I would if I had time, being a net saver is a lot of work," Lan told them yawning.

"You wouldn't need to study if you'd just pay attention in class instead of drawing obscene pictures of Mayl," Dex whispered in his ear then laugh hysterically.

"Shut up Dex at least I'm in class and not going to the bathroom every five minutes like you," Lan commented pointing to Dex's F test.

"Well has being a net saver affected Chaud's school work?" Yai asked knowing that Lan and Chaud were partners.

"No…" Lan began but got cut off.

"Then you have no excuse," Yai told him crossing her arms.

"Hey that's not fair his father is the president of Blaze Corp. he's probably got a squat team of tutors to help him out, just look at you Yai you skipped like three grades" Lan argued.

"Good point and if something still goes wrong, his father could bribe the school," Dex commented making everyone laugh but Lan.

"Hey lay off him ok," Lan told his friend, getting close to him but feeling stupid because of the fact he needed to look up.

"why he's just a little rich prep," Dax laughed

"Shut up Dex, Chaud's not like that though I don't know about his father" Lan said annoyed.

"Why is he unpredictable?" Mayl asked.

"No I've never met him come to think of it," Lan said trying to think of what Chaud's father would look like.

"But you've been to Chaud's house before and you never even seen him?" Mayl asked confused.

"Protoman says that 'Master Chaud's father is a very busy man'" Megaman commented.

"To busy for his own son I feel kind of sorry for the guy," Mayl said solemnly.

"Sorry for Chaud, he's such a jerk sides I'd give anything for my parents to go away for awhile," Dex said mockingly.

"Dex for once would you shu…" Lan began but was cut off by the beeping of his PET, "Hm, I got an email. It's from Chaud…"

"Well speak of the devil, I wonder what he wants now?" Yai asked a little impatient because she needed to get home and it was her limo driver's day off.

"He says that he's at my house waiting for me and that my father wants us for something, Well I guess that means I've got to go, seeya," Lan said while strapping on his skates.

"Bye Lan, oh by the way can't wait for your birthday party next week," Mayl shouted waving good bye.

Lan arrived home to find a stretch limo outside the house and when he got inside he found his mother offering Chaud some of her fresh cup cakes.

"Mrs. Hikari please I couldn't have another bite, Lan you're back, that was fast," Chaud said smiling.

"So what does my father want?" Lan questioned his rival.

"We'll talk about it on the way. Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Hikari," Chaud told Lan's mother.

"Your very welcome I hope you come back soon," Mrs. Hikari said waving goodbye to her son and Chaud as they left the house.

The two companions enter the car as Chaud told the driver, "Take us to SciLab."

"Yes Master Blaze," The driver replied tipping his hat and pulling up the window to allow the two boys some privacy.

"So what's this all about?" Lan asked.

"Well from what I've been told they want to test a new synchro experiment out on us," Chaud told the boy that was one year his junior, or at least he would be in a week.

"What kind of experiment?" Lan questioned getting more curious.

"I don't know, they just told me to bring Protoman and to get you and Megaman, so did you bring him?" Chaud asked.

"Never leave home without him," Lan answered holding up his blue PET.

"Well buckle up we have a bit of a trip ahead of us," Chaud warned Lan while buckling up his own seatbelt.

* * *

**1 Hour Later at SciLab**

Chaud watched his sleeping friend lying on the other side of the limo, he was hard to avoid looking at because of his constant tossing and turning but he fell right of the seat as the car came to a halt.

'I told him he should have buckled up,' Chaud thought, chuckling to himself.

"Huh what happened?" Lan asked lifting up his head and started looking around from side to side.

"Master Blaze we have arrived at the destination," the limo driver said after rolling down the window.

"Thank you, that will be all, I'll contact you when we're done," Chaud told him opening his door.

"Yes master Chaud," The driver obediently answered in his regular fashion.

Lan and Chaud arrived at SciLab to be greeted by Lan's father, Dr. Hikari. "Finally you boys got here, right this way," Dr. Hikari welcomed them then lead them into a room at the far end of the hall.

"So Dad what's this all about?" Lan asked.

"Well you see we are planning on trying a new type of synchro to actually insert you into your Net navi's bodies in the cyber world," Dr. Hikari told them.

"So how will all of this work?" Chaud asked.

"We'll explain later now quickly change into these and leave behind your PETs," Dr. Hikari instructed them while handing them two hospital gowns, "Dr. Yami!"

"Yes sir," said another scientist who approached Dr. Hikari.

"Set these PETs for the experiment," Lan's father said handing over Megaman and Protoman.

"Right way sir," Dr. Yami said walking over to a machine and gently placing the two PETs on a table the plugging them into the machine next to it. He gazed from left to right to check to see if there was anyone looking. When he saw the coast was clear he began to snip and redirect some wires, connecting the wires leading from Lan and Chaud together. 'Excellent, Dr. Regal's plan is now in motion," He thought as he closed up the device and slinked away.

The two net savers reentered the room and reproached Dr. Hikari. "So what do we do now Dad?" Lan asked.

"Just lay down on the table and set your heads in the mind scanners and then I'll explain everything," Lan's father instructed once more.

"Yes Dr. Hikari," Chaud replied as they lay down on the cold tables.

"Well before we start I supposed we should explain what will happen to you," Dr. Hikari began, "you see everything within you mind is made up of electrical impulses, Memories thoughts, personalities, everything. The machines on your head are meant to record those impulses and convert them into data form. Once as data we can implant it into your net navis and you will actually take over their forms. When we return you to normal the data will be translated back into impulses and re imputed into your minds. Well are you ready boys?"

"Yes Dr. Hikari," Chaud told him.

"Yeah Dad I'm ready," Lan said with a thumbs up.

"Well then let's get started," Lan's father said then pulled down on the switch that would begin the process.

The first thing the team of scientists noticed was the fact that the two boys fell unconscious but, of course, that was planned. But then the strange thing seemed to happen, the impulses immediately returned and the boys began to toss and turn, hold their heads and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Quickly get them out of here and into the hospital wing!" Dr. Hikari ordered running over to his son.

"Yes sir," said another scientist as he and another scientist began to lift Chaud.

"It will be alright Lan, God how did this accident happen?" Dr. Hikari asked himself as he ran out of the room with Lan's limp body in his arms.

'Yes accident," Dr. Yami thought then laughed to himself.

* * *

**OK that's it for my first chapter I'll continue this story when I Finish my other story, I just have 2 chapters left. Until then keep reviewing **


	2. Regal's Plan

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Megaman oh and for future reference just call me TK. I decided because of the amount of hits I got to update early.**

Chapter 2:

Regal's Plan

Dr. Hikari was impatiently pacing the halls, waiting for the test results to come in. The examination had been over for quite awhile and though there were no external injuries they were going over the x-rays and neural scans looking for any type of complications the experiment had caused.

'How could I have tested this out on my own son, if anything goes wrong with those boys it will be entirely my fault," Dr. Hikari thought while trying to hold in his tears.

"Dr. Hikari the results are in," said a doctor as he approached the scientist.

"So how are they Dr. Satashi?" Lan's father asked worriedly as he got up.

"Well they appear to be fine but their neural patterns appear to be off, I suggest taking your son home and if anything goes wrong then bring him back for more tests, we've already contacted Mr. Blaze's secretary and they'll be sending someone over to pick up Chaud," Dr. Satashi informed him.

"Thank you, I'll go bring Lan home right away," Dr. Hikari replied, he briskly walked over to the door at the opposite end of the hall and opened it to find his son laying there in a hospital bed, "Come on Lan let's go home, your mother is going to kill me," Yuichiro told his unconscious son as he lifted him up.

Back in the lab, Dr. Yami was observing the results from the tests, a copy of Chaud's neural scans was on the screen, 'Now to bring up a copy of one of Lan's old scans and… just as Dr. Regal predicted, a perfect match,' Dr. Yami thought smiling.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Chaud was lost within his mind; a sense of unfamiliarity surrounded him as he wondered the emptiness, 'Where am I? What am I doing here?' he thought though just thinking seemed to shock his mind, it didn't feel right for some reason. He need to get out of here.

Chaud's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a strange room, 'Where am I, this isn't my room. This place is smaller then my bathroom,' Chaud thought as he peered around the room. There were poster's up all over the room of the worlds strongest net navis, even Protoman though there was a crudely drawn Megaman was behind him giving Protoman bunny ears. Next to the bed there was a dresser with photographs of Lan and his red haired friend.

Dr. Hikari entered the room to see that his son had awakened, "Oh thank heavens you're alright, I was so worried about you," Dr. Hikari said locking his "son" into a tight embrace.

"Um I appreciate the sentiment but Dr. Hikari why are you hugging me?" Chaud asked as his face began turning purple from oxygen deprivation.

"Lan, why are you being so formal?" Yuichiro asked releasing Chaud and holding him at arms length by his shoulders.

"Lan? What are you talking about, it's me Chaud," Chaud told him releasing himself from the hold.

"Chaud?" Dr. Hikari said puzzled, putting his face close and squinted his eyes to further examine Chaud's face then backed off, "Something must have went wrong, the data must have been sent back into the wrong recipient, God I need to get back to SciLab and investigate this," Dr. Hikari said mostly to himself.

"Dr. Hikari, can you please tell me what is going on?" Chaud asked getting out from under the covers and sliding his legs over the side of the bed.

"Chaud I think you should see something," Dr. Hikari told him walking Chaud over to the mirror on the wall. Chaud looked in and a look of horror came over his face

"What the!" was all Chaud was capable to say.

"Listen Chaud I'm going to go to SciLab and try to figure out what happened, I probably won't be back until morning so I suggest you pretend to be Lan until I return, the last thing we need is this to reach the media. Your, I mean Lan's, mother has Megaman downstairs in the kitchen, I suggest you use him to help you out, good bye" Dr. Hikari told Chaud as he ran out of the room.

'I hope he can fix this before I have to go to the bathroom," Chaud awkwardly thought.

* * *

**At the Blaze Mansion**

Lan woke up with a powerful need to go to the bathroom. He was only half-awake slowly walked over to the bathroom, though come to think of it, Lan didn't remember the bathroom being connected to his bedroom but he'd worry about that later.

When he finished going to the bathroom he went over to the sink and washed his hands. He splashed water into his face to fully wake himself up. He began wiping his face with a towel. He dragged it from his forehead down toward his chin but as he uncovered his eyes he noticed his white hair in the mirror. Slowly he began to drag the towel further down his face and saw Chaud's image in the reflection. "What is going on?" Lan asked himself.

"Master Chaud finally you have awakened."

Lan heard Protoman's voice coming from his front pocket, he reached in and took out the red PET. 'I've got to be dreaming, I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up in my own bed,' Lan thought as he rolled up Chaud's long, black sleeve and pinched the skin "Ouch" He yelled as he retracted his arm. 'So much for that theory.'

Lan sat down at the desk in the corner of Chaud's bedroom to contemplate what had just happened. He went to bang his head on the desk and felt a battlechip dig into his forehead, 'What's this?' Lan thought as he examined the red chip, 'Is this a… Protoman battlechip I wonder what he's doing with this?'

"Master Chaud I implore you to give up on fixing that chip, I'm sure Lan will be perfectly happy with the Z-saber chip you got him,' Protoman warn him unaware that he just ruined Lan's birthday surprise.

'Hm I see the problem,' Lan thought as he started to take the chip apart. Soon he became engrossed in the project at hand that he completely forgot about the fact that he was Chaud except for when Protoman would interrupt from time to time.

* * *

**Back at the Hikari Residence**

With Megaman now in hand Chaud began to go back up to Lan's room when he heard a knock at the door.

"Lan could you get that?" Mrs. Hikari yelled from the kitchen as she was preparing dinner.

"Sure uh mom," Chaud replied then restarted down the stairs. He opened the door to see the red headed girl from Lan's pictures, Chaud had the strangest feeling there was something going on between the two but he couldn't be sure.

"O Lan you're ok, I was so worried when I heard what happened," Mayl said as she wrapped her arms around "Lan's" neck.

'Why is everyone hugging me today?' Chaud thought as Mayl let go.

"Here I got you a present," Mayl said and held out a small brightly wrapped box with a card attached.

Chaud took the gift from the girl and read the card in hopes of finding out her name. Just as he though it read, "Dear Lan, I heard about what happened and I hope you get well soon Your Friend, Mayl" So Mayl was her name that was good to know, "

Thank you _Mayl_ I'm sure it will be great," Chaud thanked her politely and slowly began unwrapping it to find a Barrier 200 battlechip. "Thank you I'm sure it will be quite helpful in the future."

"Yeah I saw it in Higsby's Chip Shop and I thought you'd like it

"Oh Mayl what a pleasant surprise, won't you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Hikari asked as she entered the room, wiping off her hands with a dish towel.

* * *

**Blaze Mansion**

"Finally done," Lan said holding up the red battlechip.

"Very good Master Chaud I'm sure Lan will be pleased," Protoman congratulated "his" operator.

This sudden sense of reality sadden Lan until he heard a voice over the intercom, "Master Blaze dinner is ready."

'Dinner,' Lan thought perking up.

After asking a maid for directions, Lan finally found the dining hall and sat down at the long table. Lan looked around the room and noticed he was alone. "Protoman where is ch I mean my father?" Lan asked the navi in the PET in his hand.

"Where he normally is, working. Why do you ask?" Protoman replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just curious," Lan said just realizing that there was food in front of him.

"Aw this looks awesome," Lan yelled digging into the food and quickily shoving it into his mouth.

"Master Chaud is everything ok?" Protoman questioned watching the way that "Chaud" was currently eating.

"Um yeah why?" Lan told him with his mouth full.

"Oh no reason." Protoman replied looking away.

* * *

**Hikari Residence**

Chaud sat in between Mayl and Mrs. Hikari at the small wooden table. He was served pasta that was quite good even if it wasn't exactly what he was used to.

'Is it just my imagination or is Lan acting differently the usual?' Mayl thought as she watched Chaud neatly wrap the spaghetti around his fork. And carefully inserting it into his mouth the wiping off the sauce around his lips.

'Wow I don't think I've ever seen Lan be quite for this long, the silence is a little awkward," Mrs. Hikari thought.

"I am finished may I please be excused?" Chaud asked

"Um of course," Mrs. Hikari replied in a bit of shock at "Lan's" sudden politeness. Mayl watched in amazement as Lan pulled out his chair, got up and pushed it back in, then as he picked up his plate, placed it in the washing machine and walked up the stairs without saying a word.

'There is definitely something different about him," Mayl thought as she heard the sound of a closing door.

* * *

**SciLab**

Dr. Hikari entered his lab to find Dr. Yami sitting in the corner looking over some papers. "Oh good you're still here I need you to help me analyze the Synchro machine, something went terribly wrong," Dr. Hikari said as he began examining the device.

"I know I'm the one who messed up the experiment," Dr. Yami said smirking.

"What? Why?" Dr. Hikari said in horror.

"Because I told him to," Dr Regal said stepping out of the shadows, "because I saw the potential for this device and I needed to test it out before I used it myself, I needed to make sure there were no complications."

"What do you plan on using it for?" Dr. Hikari asked defiantly.

"It's very simple, I'll use it to become you, with your authorization I should easily be enabled to take over SciLab as you rot in jail in my place," Dr. Regal told him and before he could react, Dr. Hikari was hit over the head by Dr. Yami and he fell to the ground unconscious. He was pulled onto the machine as Dr. Regal lay on the table next to it. "Begin the process Dr. Yami."

Dr. Yami hit the switch and when the process ended he pulled both the scientists onto the ground and began hitting the machine with a metal pipe. When it no longer resembled it's former glory Dr. Yami pulled out his cell phone, "Hello police, I have Dr. Regal incapacitated here at SciLab, he seemed to have broken in and destroyed one of our experiments along with knocking out my associate Dr. Hikari but I was able to knock him out from behind. OK you'll be over in five minutes that's great," Dr. Yami turned off his phone and began to laugh.

**OK I got this chapter up earlier then I thought but now I really need to finish my other story. I'm really excited I actually got this up though i wanted to write more, o well **


	3. School Days

**Disclaimer: TK here, unfortunately I don't own Megaman (begins to cry XD) I hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm really happy that I can finally devote more time to this story which appears to be more popular then Switched.**

Chapter 3:

School Days

Lan woke up at the sound of Protoman's voice, "Master Chaud wake up you've over slept."

"I have?" Lan said as he stretched out then looked at the electronic clock next to Chaud's bed, "But it's 6 AM."

"Yes you were supposed to get up an hour ago you have some Official work to get through before school," Protoman reminded him.

'What Official work and school, this is going to be a long day," Lan thought as he dragged himself out of bed and over to Chaud's dresser to change into Chaud's customary black shirt, red vest, and army pants.

"The limo is waiting you'd better hurry, if you hadn't overslept you'd have time for your morning shower but I guess you'll have to take one tomorrow," Protoman informed "his master".

Lan started out the door when he remembered the battlechip from the day before and went back to the desk to grab it and place it in his pocket, 'I'll show this to Chaud later,' Lan thought and began walking down the stairs.

* * *

**1 ½ Hours Later at Lan's House**

"Lan wake up!" Megaman yelled being used to Lan never waking up.

"You don't have to yell so loud Pro… Megaman," Chaud said as he got up from the bed rubbed his eyes and looked down at the PET to see what time it was, "Oh my god I'm late it's already 7:30," Chaud panicked as he started to put on Lan's white shirt.

"What are you talking about Lan, you woke a half an hour earlier then usual," Megaman pointed out.

"Really?" Chaud asked as a smile spread across his face, 'Well since I do have some time on my hands Why don't I at least pick out something different to wear, I don't do short shorts," Chaud thought as he started to rummage through Lan's dresser drawers.

Ten minutes Chaud walked down the stairs with Megaman in the front pocket of his baggy jeans.

"Oh Lan you're actually awake, have some waffles, by the way I see your whering the shirt I bought you," Mrs. Hikari said smiling referring to the blue tee-shirt Chaud had on under Lan's now open orange vest, 'Should I tell him about what happened to his father, after what happened yesterday I'm not sure he could take the shock," Mrs. Hikari thought then grabbed two plates of waffles and sat down at the table and signaled for "her son" to join her.

Chaud carefully began to pour the maple syrup on the table and pour it over the hot waffles. He then began to cut it with his fork and knife and placed a few pieces into his mouth. "Thank you they are delicious," Chaud thanked and then continued to eat.

"It's so nice to actually eat breakfast with you for once, you're usually still asleep about now," Mrs. Hikari said cheerfully.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it honey," Mrs. Hikari told "Lan".

She opened the door to see Mayl standing at the door, "Good morning Mrs. Hikari, I'm so sorry, I heard that your husband was attacked last night," Mayl said sullenly.

"Yes about that I haven't told Lan yet so would you please not mention it to him," Mrs. Hikari begged.

"Of course, Wait is Lan actually awake!" Mayl asked dumbfounded, I was so rare to ever find Lan awake that Mayl had given up on walking to school with him years ago.

"Yes he's in the kitchen come in; he's just finishing up breakfast," Mrs. Hikari told her as she led Mayl into the kitchen.

"Hey Lan I see you're wearing a new outfit, awesome," Mayl commented, "So are you ready to head to school, you might actually make it on time for once."

"Uh sure let me just get my bag," Chaud replied then grabbed Lan's bag in the hallway then joined here in walking out the door.

"Bye Lan take care of Hub," Mrs. Hikari cheerfully told her "son".

'Who's Hub?' Chaud thought as he closed the door, "So where are we heading now?" Chaud asked.

"Just to pick up Dex and Yai," Mayl replied then continued onward.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Lan rode in Chaud's limo heading for school. He was exhausted from all the work he had done and from the fact he was woken up so early. He had no idea how Chaud did all that Official work everyday, Lan hadn't understood the majority of it and on many occasions had to ask a confused Protoman for help.

At the moment though all Lan wanted to do was sleep as he stretched himself out across the seat. His eyes began to close and within the next few seconds Lan was fast asleep.

* * *

**Back in ACDC**

Chaud watched as Mayl knocked on the door and Lan's fat friend, whose name was apparently Dex, opened it. "Hey Mayl," Dex said then looked over at Chaud, "Lan you're actually awake and…" Dex started then got cut off by Chaud.

"Yeah I know I actually changed my clothes, yeah I didn't feel like wearing the same thing today." Chaud attempted at finishing Dex's sentence.

"Actually I was going to say I'm sorry about what happened to you're dad but now that you mention it, it's about time you changed your clothes," Dex told him as Yai rolled her eyes and a look of horror appeared on Mayl face.

"Huh? What happened to Dr. Hi… I mean my dad?" Chaud asked worrying.

"Well the newspaper says last night he was attacked at SciLab by Dr. Regal, luckily one of the other scientists was able to knock him out and he was arrested a few hours later by the Officials." Dex told Chaud as Mayl smacked her face.

'Dr. Hikari was attacked, this is entirely my fault, I should have been with him last night,' Chaud thought so overcome by grief he didn't have his normal suspicion.

"Thank goodness the Officials got there before Regal woke up otherwise he could have done a lot more damage," Yai interrupted trying to break the awkward silence "Lan" left.

"Speaking of Officials what did Chaud want yesterday, I heard you had an accident yourself, Chaud probably planned it. I don't trust that guy he's such a jerk," Dex snickered. Chaud just decided to walk away, best to avoid confrontation and not lower himself to the buffoon's level, "No wonder why his own father doesn't even want to be around him."

That last remark was the final straw for Chaud, before Dex knew what happened Chaud punched him straight across the face.

'Oh my God Lan looked so hot doing that," Mayl thought but what she said was, "Lan what are you doing? You just punched out Dex."

"Hmpf, the buffoon deserved it," Chaud told the red head then began crossing the street to avoid Lan's friends.

"See what you did now he mad at us," Mayl nagged Dex.

"Me, he's the one who punched me," Dex argued.

"You started it, why are you always making fun of Chaud, you know he's Lan's friend and he's actually an ok guy," Mayl yelled at Dex loud enough for Chaud to hear from across the street and stare in bewilderment.

"That's cause you're a girl and he believes in that chivalry crap, like that's ever gonna come in handy in the real world," Dex said cockily as he earned his second blow to the head for the day as Mayl smacked him across the face then crossed the street to join "Lan". "What did I say?" He asked Yai.

"You are such an idiot," was all she told him.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Lan woke up to the sight of Chaud's chauffeur shaking him back and forth, "Wake up Master Blaze It's time for you to go to school."

"I'm awake I'm awake," Lan yawned then got up out of the limo, as he began walking he began to over hear two, apparently, Japanese exchange students.

"Netto did you here about that break in at SciLab last night?" asked the white haired one.

"Yeah Ezan didn't some scientist get attacked some Dr. Hikari or something like that," Netto answered with a question of his own.

'Dad!' Lan thought as he began running over to the two, "Wait what happened to Dr. Hikari?" Lan asked.

"Oh I see someone's talkative today Chaud I'll make you a deal, beat me in a netbattle and I'll give you the article, It's in my bag," Netto challenged.

"Fine by me, Jack in Protoman power up," Lan yelled jacking Protoman into the nearby security device.

* * *

**Ms. Mari's Classroom**

Chaud and Mayl entered the classroom and Mayl sat down in her desk, Chaud began to look around and saw the name "LAN" carved into the desk next to Mayl and sat down.

"OK class today we'll be having a pop quiz," Ms. Mari announced as she entered the room. The students all groaned as she began passing it out.

"Good luck Lan," Mayl whispered into Chaud's ear as a quiz was put on his desk.

"Um you too," Chaud whispered back.

"OK class you may now begin." Ms. Mari announced as she finished handing out the quiz.

Chaud looked down and immediately began to smile, 'This is way to easy, I learned this stuff last year,' Chaud thought as he began to fill in the answers. "Um excuse me I'm finished," Chaud alerted the teacher.

"Really Lan you shouldn't give up so soon I'm sure you'll be able to figure out a few more problems," Ms. Mari said trying to comfort "Lan".

"Excuse me I didn't give up I completed it all," Chaud said walking up to the teacher's desk and showed her his finished quiz. Ms. Mari immediately began to grade the quiz thinking "Lan" had just randomly written down answers and was shocked to see that it was all correct and he even showed his work.

"Attention class Lan Hikari has just completed a _pop _quiz _early_ ad scored 100. I hope you all remember our apocalypse drills, everyone duck ad cover," Ms. Mari started to scream. Chaud just stood there dumbfounded as everyone ducked under their desks.

* * *

**OK I'm finished with this chapter I'll probably write two more before I start my new story, well I hope you enjoyed this. Keep on reviewing.**


	4. Darkness in the Light

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Megaman but it's on my Christmas list right under Inuyasha and Digimon XD.**

Chapter 4:

Darkness in the Light

'I knew that Lan wasn't very bright but this is pathetic, that was the tenth apocalypse alert today,' Chaud thought as he left the school with Mayl close in tow. She had been following him around all day and Chaud was beginning to wonder how close Mayl and Lan truly were. As he continued to walk out he noticed a limo parked in front of the school, in fact it was his limo. Chaud watched as Lan got out of the limo and ran over to him.

"Chaud that's you right?" Lan asked even though he was pretty sure after he was called ten times during school to be warned that the end of the world was coming.

"Who else would it be?" Chaud told Lan, "So how was school?"

"I beat some loser named Netto in a net battle. He and his net navi Rockman are such losers, me and Protoman took them out easy, and Netto is such a freak, you should have seen the stupid headband he was wearing," Lan told him as Chaud rolled his eyes as they got into the limo, leaving Mayl behinds so they could talk.

"Well did you hear what happened to your father?" Chaud asked worriedly.

"Yes in fact look at this," Lan said handing Chaud the newspaper he won.

"You know now that I'm reading this something seems off, coming in person isn't Dr. Regal's style, let's ask your father about this when we get to your house," Chaud suggested to Lan as the limo drove out of the lot.

"Excuse me I'm confused, what's going on?" Megaman asked. The two net savers told their net navi's of what happened to get shocked reactions.

"Well I guess that's why "Lan" woke up this morning," Megaman joked with Protoman.

"Well I guess since they know now you should have Protoman," Lan said as he reached into his pocket to grab Protoman's PET, as he pulled it out the Protoman chip that was in the same pocket fell out as well.

Chaud spotted the chip on the floor and bent down to pick it up then realized what chip it was, "Lan, you fixed the chip?" Chaud said puzzled.

"Yeah it seemed simply enough to me," Lan shrugged.

'Hm maybe he really is a Hikari,' Chaud thought as he slipped the chip into his pocket then saw Lan push Protoman toward him, "No keep Protoman What would people think if they saw 'Lan Hikari' with Protoman besides do you think that Megaman could handle doing what Protoman does also without me there to work you'll need Protoman's help," Chaud told Lan then pushed the PET away.

"I guess you're right," Lan replied then something caught his eye, "hey did you do something with my body, it just seems like there's something wrong, I just can't put my finger on it. Did you cut my hair?"

"No but I did change your clothes," Chaud said then thought with a sigh, 'Maybe he's not a Hikari after all.'

"Oh yeah, God I always hated that shirt," Lan commented.

"I don't know I think it looks good on you," Chaud told him with a laugh.

"Hey we're home," Lan pointed out the window at his blue house.

"I guess we should get out now then," Chaud said as he opened the door and stepped out.

As the boys walked inside the house they saw Lan's mother drying dishes in the kitchen.

"Um mom is dad home?" Chaud asked trying to play the part of Lan.

"Yes he's upstairs in bed, oh Chaud how are you?" Mrs. Hikari asked as she turned around and noticed that "Chaud" was with "her son".

"I'm fine mo… I mean Mrs. Hikari," Lan replied.

The two walked up the stairs and turned left. They walked to the end of the hall and entered Lan's parent's room on the right. They walked in to see Dr. Hikari on the bed glowing from the light of the television. "Tonight at eleven find out how much time we really have left until the end of the world," said the television personality.

'Wow news gets around fast," Chaud thought as he traveled further into the room.

"Dr. Hikari, are you ok?" Lan asked pretending to be Chaud.

"Don't worry Lan he knows," Chaud reassured his friend.

"I'm fine just a small bump on the head, I'll be fine," answered Dr. Regal hiding a brief smile.

"That's good to hear. Dr. Hikari did you see what Dr. Regal was doing last night?" Chaud asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well when I got there I saw Dr. Regal destroying the synchro device…" Dr. Regal began his lie.

"Wait he destroyed the synchro device!" Lan said in shock.

"Yes I believe he viewed it as a threat and had no idea of your predicament though anyway after that he spotted me and hit me over the head with a metal pipe and after that everything went black," Dr. Regal finished.

"Well first thing I think we should do is check on the condition of the synchro device, Lan can you do it, given my current status I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near a crime scene," Chaud said indicating the fact he was currently Lan.

"I guess you're right, I'd better be going, get well soon Dad," Lan told "his father" as he exited the bedroom.

"Good bye Lan, good luck," Dr. Regal said with fake enthusiasm.

As Lan walked down the stairs his mother caught sight of him, "Chaud you're leaving already, please stay for a little while I just finished making cup cakes," Mrs. Hikari said.

"Cupcakes! Well maybe I can stay for a short while," Lan replied, licking his lips.

"How many do you want dear?" she asked as she held out the plate of cupcakes.

Thirty minutes later Chaud began his descent down the stairs. He could smell Mrs. Hikari's cooking for quite awhile and finally decided to go downstairs to eat, he had made a habit of only taking small portions of her food whenever he visited as not to take to much away from Lan and his family but since he's was Lan at the moment he saw no problem in taking a bit more. As e reached the bottom of the stairs a look of horror came upon his face as he saw Lan engulf a cupcake and from the look of the plate on the table, it would appear that he had already eaten the majority of it.

"Wow Chaud you sure are hungry today," Mrs. Hikari commented with a giggle, "Oh Lan I was wondering when you were going to arrive usually you're down the stares within seconds."

"Um yeah "Chaud" can we speak for a moment?" Chaud asked Lan a little annoyed and indicated for him to come over to him.

"Yeah sure," Lan replied as he got up and walked over to Chaud, "Sorry I just could control myself."

"You should be sorry now get going this is important," Chaud demanded then pointed toward the door.

Chaud walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Lan honey where did Chaud go?" Lan's Mother asked.

"Oh he had some urgent business he needed to take care of," Chaud answered then grabbed a cupcake.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Lan woke up to the sound of Chaud's chauffeur's voice, "Master Blaze we've arrived and might I suggest you try to go to bed early tonight.'

"Thank you and yeah I'll try," Lan replied as he opened the door. Lan still didn't feel comfortable being called "master" and was even more uncomfortable being a "Blaze".

"Excuse me, this is a crime scene, no civilians allowed," said an Official in front of SciLab.

"Well excuse me but I happen to be an Official," Lan told him, waving Chaud's badge in his face as he walked in then thought, 'Man is that cool.'

Lan walked down the hall and into his father's lab to find as "his father" had said the Synchro machine destroyed, "Oh Chaud I was wondering if you would arrive," an Official who obviously knew Chaud said as he came up from behind Lan.

"Yes well how much do you know about what happened last night?" Lan asked.

"Not much but apparently It will take a few months to repair this device," the Official told him then saw "Chaud's" terrified face.

"What? Why?" Lan asked astonished.

"Well it seems the blue prints mysteriously disappeared."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I kind of ran out of ideas so I'm going to start my sequel to Switched early. If anyone has any ideas on what I should write next or knows Lan's mother's name please tell me XD.**


	5. Close Relations

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Megaman but someday I will rule the world and it won't matter XD.**

Chapter 5:

Close Relations

Chaud was finishing his dinner of spaghetti with Mrs. Hikari's homemade sauce on it when Megaman contacted him, "Uh "Lan" you've got an e-mail."

"Thanks Megaman, mother may I be excused?" Chaud asked Lan's mother.

"Of course dear though now I don't know what I'll do with all this extra pasta since your not have your normal seconds, thirds, and fourths," Haruka giggled and Dr. Regal laughed along realizing that the comment was probably funny though he didn't know enough about Lan to completely get it.

Chaud quickly dashed up the stairs and into Lan's room, shutting the door behind him then laid down on Lan's bed on his back, looking up at Megaman's PET. "Who's it from Megaman?" Chaud asked as he played with Lan's headband.

"It's from… It's from," Megaman began then whispered, "Lan."

"Megaman we're alone you don't have to whisper," Chaud told the net navi.

"I'm sorry I'm just still a little new to this Chaud," Megaman replied as he scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"So what does it say?" Chaud questioned as he rolled over and propped himself on his elbows and peered back down at the PET.

"It says, 'I found out something you may find interesting, Protoman told me that I shouldn't write my findings just to be on the safe side so when you get this message please call me, I'll be on my way back to the mansion Lan,'" Megaman read to his current operator.

"Thank you, now would you please connect me to Protoman's PET please?" Chaud asked Megaman.

"Sure here you go," the blue net navi replied as Lan appeared on the screen.

"Hey Chaud I was wondering when you'd contact me," Lan told his partner.

"Yes well I had to finish dinner first so what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Chaud asked.

"I'm not sure if this is important but I was told that the blue prints for the synchro machine are missing," Lan informed him.

"Really? Is anything else missing?" Chaud questioned, holding the PET closer to his face.

"Nope, so what do you think is happening?" Lan asked as he scratched his head.

"Well I think that your father may have been right, Dr. Regal may have viewed it as a threat and wanted to make sure that it couldn't be rebuilt so he had the blue prints destroyed," Chaud told him.

"That makes a lot of sense, hanks Chaud seeya," Lan said then disappeared from the screen.

Megaman looked up and could see that something was wrong, "Chaud what's wrong?" Megaman asked concernedly.

"Something about this doesn't seem right, it's just too obvious," Chaud said the fell down into Lan's pillow.

* * *

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

"Well honey I'm off to SciLab, I have some very important business to take care of," Dr. Regal said as he got up from his seat.

"No dear, you are in no condition to go to work today," Haruka told "her husband" then get up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine so what do you want to do in the mean time," Dr. Regal chuckled then winked as he got closer.

"Oh Yuichiro," Mrs. Hikari coyly replied, holding her hands over her now reddened cheeks.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

As Lan ended the transmission, he placed the red PET pack inside the pocket of Chaud's camouflage pants. He leaned back on the leather seat then looked out the window at the scenery of the area and relaxed into the seat.

Forty five minutes later the limo drove past the gates at the entrance of the Blaze mansion and up the long driveway. "Master Blaze we've arrived home," the limo driver said cheerfully as he turned in front of staircase that leads to the front door of Chaud's family's manor.

"Finally," Lan exclaimed rudely as he got out of the car and quickly ran up the long staircase.

The doors seemed to automatically open but then upon closer inspection Lan could see a small man in a black tailed suit holding the door open, "Master Blaze your dinner is ready," said a man in the same attire.

"Thanks…" Lan began then took the PET from his pocket and whispered to Protoman," Who is he?"

"That's Chives the butler," Protoman whispered back.

"…Chives," Lan finished awkwardly then followed Chives into the dining hall.

Lan sat down and once again looked across the long table at the empty chair opposite him, "Hey Protoman, when's Chaud's father going to arrive?" Lan asked curiously to the navi.

"I don't know probably in a month or two," Protoman shrugged.

"What? Is he always gone that long?" Lan asked astonished.

"Of course not, he's usually much busier, this is only a short visit over seas," Protoman said nonchalantly.

A waiter came and put a plate of appetizers in front Lan but as he looked down at it he was suddenly dishearten and not very hungry.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"'Chaud' it's time to wake up, Chaud, Chaud, LAN!" Protoman eventually yelled in an attempt to wake him up.

"What? Protoman it's Saturday I'm going back to bed," Lan replied then turned over in the bed.

"Yes but you have a lot of Official business to take care of, now get up and get dressed," Protoman informed him.

'This sucks,' Lan thought as he pulled a shirt over his head.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

Chaud was busy eating breakfast as he heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Hikari was busy washing dishes and "Dr. Hikari" was at work so he figured he should get it. When he opened the door he saw Lan's friend Mayl standing on the porch. "Mayl what are you doing here?" he asked since it was still only ten in the morning.

"Don't try to get out of this Lan, you promised me a month ago that you'd take me to the carnival so your taking me to the carnival," Mayl said as she began pulling on his arm and dragging him out the door.

"Uh bye mom," Chaud yelled behind him.

"Where are you going Lan?" Lan's mother asked.

"The carnival apparently," Chaud shrugged.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Hikari yelled then Chaud began to voluntarily walk with Mayl.

* * *

**Meanwhile at SciLab**

Dr. Regal pressed a button on the computer in front of him and a disc came out and Regal placed it next to five others, 'Finally the last of the information is mine, I no longer have any need for SciLab,' Dr. Regal thought then placed a device on the bottom of the computer.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Chaud and Mayl arrived at their street and headed for home. "That was a lot of fun Mayl," Chaud smiled.

"Yeah though I can't believe how many zepoles you ate, I'm glad you're back to your old self," Mayl smiled.

"Uh yeah," Chaud said a little embarrassed, 'Curse you zepoles, my delicious fried friends, my one true weakness,' Chaud thought.

"Well this is my stop," Mayl told him then stopped in front of Mayl's pink house, "I had a real great time, see you tomorrow." Mayl began to blush and before Chaud new what was happening she leaned in and quickly kissed him on the lips, Mayl embarrassedly backed up and ran into her house.

"Wow," was all Chaud was able to say as he watched on in aw.

* * *

**OK finally done with this chapter and I'm pretty happy about that. Sorry it took so long, I had no time and now I have to take a two day break from writing so I can't start the next chapter in AA till Saturday so the next Chapter of Full Synchro won't be out for awhile but I promise I'll get it up sometime next week. Till then R&R.**


	6. Ruin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman unfortunately. Sorry I took so long. I couldn't come up with any good ideas for this chapter so I wrote another chapter of AA then after that I couldn't get on the computer for three days, so that sucked. I think I may need some help coming up with good ideas for each chapter because I have no ideas for anything until Lan's birthday, from there I have everything planned out. At the bottom of the page I'll give you my email address and AIM screen name so you can contact me with your ideas though I probably will be doing two chapters of AA for every chapter of this fic because I have so many ideas for that story.**

Chapter 6:

Ruin

Lan was overcome by the paper's on Chaud's desk that put together probably would reach higher then his head. If it wasn't for Protoman he'd be completely lost and not just in the paperwork, he continuously ran into dead ends when trying to find the bathroom earlier. 'I'm so bored, I thought being an Official would be a lot cooler, I haven't seen any action all day,' Lan thought as he rolled his pen back and forth on the desk.

"Master Chaud you've gotten a call, it's famous," Protoman said pulling Lan out of his daze as Mr. famous appeared on the screen.

"Chaud I've got a job for you," Famous said with the normal blank expression on his face.

"Finally, I've been bored stiff, so what's up Mr. Famous?" Lan asked excited at the thought that he might actually get out of this office.

"It's Famous, no Mr." Famous corrected him with a hint of annoyance in his normally calm voice.

"Oh sorry, so _Famous_ what's the job you need me to do?" Lan asked cheerily and emphasized the fact that he didn't say Mr.

"SciLab is currently under attack by Gravityman, we need you and Lan to get down there as soon as possible," Famous told him with his regular voice.

"OK, I'm on it," Lan said as he watched Famous disappear from the screen of the red PET and being replaced by Protoman, "Protoman we've got a job to do, contact the limo driver and tell him to meet me out front."

"Yes Lan," Protoman said the vanished from the screen.

'Finally I can get out of this hellhole,' Lan though as he got up from the desk and attempted to find his way to the elevator.

Five minutes later Lan was exiting the building he spotted Chaud's Limo and walked down the stairs with his hands in his pant's pockets. "Where to Master Blaze?" the chauffeur asked as "Chaud" entered the vehicle.

"Lan's house and hurry," Lan told him then leaned back in his seat.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Hikari Residence**

Chaud had been lying across Lan's bed for the past hour looking up at the ceiling. He could stop thinking about that kiss. He knew it was truly meant for Lan and that's why it felt so wrong. Or maybe it was because he felt like he had cheated Mayl, she wanted to show Lan how she felt and he had gotten in the way, or maybe, just maybe, Chaud actually enjoyed it.

"Lan Chaud's here!" Mrs. Hikari yelled up the stair, breaking Chaud away from his thoughts.

"OK I'm coming down," Chaud sad as he lifted himself off the bed and then walked toward the door.

Lan watched his body descended the stairs then approached him, "'Lan' Famous just called me we have a mission," Lan informed Chaud.

"What's happening?" Chaud asked while avoiding eye contact with his net saving partner.

"SciLab is under attack we need to leave right now," Lan told Chaud then began walking out the door with Chaud close in tow.

"Good luck boys," Mrs. Hikari yelled as Lan and Chaud entered the limo.

"Where now Master Blaze?" The limo driver asked.

"SciLab and step on it," Lan replied then Chaud rolled up the window so he could speak to Lan privately.

"Lan I need to tell you something, you see I sort of ki," Chaud began but was cut off by a shocked looking Lan.

"God I forgot about Dad, I need to make sure he's ok," Lan exclaimed then removed Protoman's PET from his pocket, "Protoman call my dad."

"Of course, just a moment," Protoman replied then vanished from the screen.

"Dad thank goodness you're ok," Lan said as he saw his father's image appear on the screen.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Dr. Regal bluffed knowing perfectly well what Lan was talking about.

"There's been an attack at SciLab, where are you?" Lan asked realizing he obviously wasn't at the laboratory.

"I just left half an hour ago, I'm in the car," Regal informed the boy.

"Good at least your safe, bye Dad," Lan said then ended the transmission, "Now Chaud what were you saying before?"

"Oh it's nothing important," Chaud said then gazed out the window.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

'Everything's going exactly according to plan,' Dr. Regal thought with a smirk on his face as he turned the corner.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

Chaud and Lan arrived to find that for the most part SciLab was in ruins and as usual it was surrounded by a digital barrier. (I can't remember the term they use on the show) "So Lan, how are we supposed to get in?" Chaud asked never haven broken through the barrier himself.

"Well you need to get enough speed and do cross fusion at the exact second of contact," Lan explained.

"How are we supposed to gain enough speed to break through," Chaud questioned not seeing how they could run fast enough.

"Well usually I use my skates, did you bring them?" Lan asked.

"No I didn't see the need," Chaud shrugged.

"Then how are we supposed to break through?" Lan said partially to Chaud and partially to himself.

"Hey I have an idea," Megaman said from his PET, "How fast can this limo go?" A smirk spread across the Net Savers' faces as they realized what The blue netnavi was getting at.

Ten minutes later Lan and Chaud were squatting on the front of the black limo, "You ready 'Lan'?" Lan asked Chaud with his thumb up.

"Yeah but here take this," Chaud said handing over Megaman's blue PET.

"Hm why are you giving me Megaman?" Lan said then whispered in his ear, "What if the driver notices?"

"Well I'd rather that then to risk getting squashed, I don't think I can Synchro with Megaman. Our relationship isn't strong enough now give me Protoman," Chaud whispered back then held out his hand.

"Oh yeah here," Lan said as he handed over the red PET then both him and his partner began loading their PETs with battlechips, "Kay ready now?"

"Yeah let's do it," Chaud replied with a Synchro chip in his hand. Lan hit the front window in a way that indicated to the chauffeur to start driving. He pressed down hard on the gas pedal. The boys braced themselves and stayed in positions that would allow them to jump at any second. As they came within a few feet of the barrier they stretched out their legs and launched off the hood hearing the screeching of brakes behind them.

"Synchro chip in download, cross fusion," Both boys said in unison as they inserted the chips into the PETs. They emerged on the other side of the barrier in their netnavi forms.

"OK Lan let's go," Chaud said with a confident smile across his face but as they entered the building they realized they might be too late.

"Oh no Gravityman destroyed everything!" Lan exclaimed.

"We'll then we might as well find Gravityman and delete him, at least then this mission won't be a complete failure," Chaud said sullenly.

"Well you won't have to look far, I'm right here, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up," The large navi laughed.

Lan began to shoot at him with his megabuster but realized it was having no affect. "Let me handle this one Lan, Aqua-sword Battlechip in download," Chaud said calmly then charged toward the round navi as the blue sword was forming and sliced Gravityman in half.

"Gravityman Deleted." The digital barrier disappeared as did the armor surrounding Lan and Chaud.

"I can't believe it's all gone," Lan said and looked around at the rubble now surrounding him with barely a roof above him.

Something shiny caught Chaud's eye and so he went down the hall and into a room that had once been an office. He could now see the object in more detail and realized it was a miniature holographic generator. As he bent down to pick it up he saw a broken plank of wood baring the name 'Hikari'.

* * *

**Finally done it took 3 days but I did it (I started school last week) anyway As I promised my email address is and my AIM screen name is takerucoh. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: OK I'm back. Damn no one gave me any ideas. I need to stall until Thursday (in their world not in ours) from there I should be fine. Also thanks for trying Ygosmstp but I have different plans for her, but at least you tried to help me out ;). Oh I almost forgot to say I don't own Megaman.**

Chapter 7:

Suspicions

Chaud yawned as he got up for another week of school. Even after sleeping in later then what he was used to he was still extremely tired. He had spent the entire day before watching "Dr. Hikari" from the shadows. He hadn't told Lan yet but he was starting to suspect Dr. Hikari had something to do with the events of that Saturday. After the battle when he found the dimensional area generator (btw way thanks Ri2 for telling me it's dimensional area) in Dr. Hikari's office he attempted to have Protoman check SciLab's back up security tapes to see what Lan's "father" had been doing that day but it appeared that the camera in his room was conveniently malfunctioning that day.

"Lan, Mayl is here!" Mrs. Hikari yelled up the stare bringing back a half asleep Chaud.

"OK mom just a minute!" Chaud yelled in reply as he slid a blue shirt over his head then grabbed for Lan's orange vest. He walked down the stairs making Mayl avert her eyes, 'I bet she's still embarrassed about Saturday,' Chaud thought as he descended the steps.

"Hey Lan wow this is the second time in a row that you've been awake," Mayl chuckled in her attempt to make small talk and break the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah crazy huh," Chaud replied while avoiding her gaze as Lan's mother went into the kitchen.

"So," Mayl said with her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she stared at the space above "Lan's" head. "I guess we should get going."

"I guess we should," Chaud quietly replied.

"Oh honey you're leaving without breakfast, here take some toast," Haruka told "her son" as she handed him the buttered breakfast and kissed a now embarrassed "Lan" on the forehead.

"Thanks see you later," Chaud said while he grabbed toast then rushed out the door after scooping up Lan's backpack.

The two walked together in silence for three or four blocks before Mayl finally turned to her spiky haired friend, "Lan about Saturday, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did, I, I, I don't even know what came over me," Mayl started then turned her head, "it's just… it's just…oh never mind. It's stupid."

"Come on tell me," Chaud smiled trying to comfort the red headed girl walking next to him.

"Well the thing is I thought, well… I thought that on the slight chance this really was the end of the world I didn't want to die without my first kiss," Mayl said as her face turned bright red and her eyes started to glisten, "I'm sorry if I led you on and now I wish I'd never done it because I hate this awkward silence between us, and I just want things to go back to normal."

'Can Lan really be _that _stupid? Wait a minute I had a test to day, Lan's gonna kill my average,' Chaud thought for a moment before Mayl wrapped her arms around him and her tears soon stained Lan's shirt as she cried into his shoulder, "It's ok Mayl, please don't cry," Chaud told her in an attempt to comfort her.

"No it's not, I feel like such an idiot," she replied taking her head off Lan's (no "" since it is Lan's) shoulder then looked him in the eyes.

"Listen to me you're not, you're…" Chaud started but found himself leaning over and pressing his lip's against Mayl's as he put his hands on her lower back..

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Dex you'd better hurry up and leave for school," the hefty boy's mother yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming," Dex replied as he rushed down the stairs.

"Here dear don't forget your lunch," she said holding out a brown paper bag with his name written on it.

"Thanks mom," Dex replied, grabbing the bagged lunch and beginning to turn the door knob.

"Dex aren't you forgetting something," his mother smiled as she leaned forward.

"Mom this is so embarrassing, I'm not a little kid anymore," Dex blushed.

"Dexy it's perfectly normal for a young man such as yourself to kiss his mother goodbye," she said leaning over further.

"Do I have to?" Dex whined.

"You will not leave this house until I get a kiss on this cheek," she said while tapping on her left cheek.

"Hmpf fine," Dex said, wrinkling his nose as he quickly gave his mother a peck on the cheek then rushed out the door, "Bye mom gotta go," he loudly stated then began walking down the front steps. As he reached the bottom step he aw something that would forever be etched in his memory. "Lan, Mayl what the heck are you doing?"

"Dex we can explain," a shocked Mayl said after pushing herself away from "Lan".

"Save it. It's obvious what's going on. You two have been going out in secret behind everyone's back, I bet that's why you guy's left on Friday too so you could be alone to make out," Dex said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Dex that's not…" Chaud started but was cut off by Lan's pudgy friend, or possibly now ex-friend.

"Stop making excuses I can't believe you two," Dex yelled then stormed off down the street.

"Let's let him calm down for the next few days," she whispered to "Lan".

"Good idea," Chaud whispered back even though he preferred not talking to the loud-mouthed oaf.

"So, um… wanna pick up where we left off," Mayl blushed as a smirk spread over "Lan's" face.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

"Man Protoman, how in the world does Chaud do it. I hope seventh grade doesn't end up like this in public school, these tests are really hard," Lan complained into the red PET that was in his hand.

"Really Chaud's never complained, what kind of questions were there?" Protoman queried.

:"Well there was this one it was something like : if 3x0 what does x equal?" Lan told the white haired navi.

"Lan, that was the question?" Protoman said with a confused look on his face.

"I know hard isn't it? What's the point anyway? Like will ever come in handy in the real world," Lan answered cockily.

"I see you won't be working the cash register in your job at McDonald's after you finish school," Protoman mumbled.

"Did you say something Protoman?" Lan asked the navi.

"Oh, it was nothing, hey I've got an idea, why don't you contact Chaud and ask him if he knows the answer to you're problem," Protoman suggested as a way of changing the subject.

"Good idea Protoman, call him for me," the boy requested. A few minutes later Lan's face appeared on the screen.

""Uh... hey 'Chaud'. What's up?" Chaud asked nervously.

"'Lan' are you ok, you seem jumpy," Lan asked as he stared baffled at the screen.

"Of course I am, what would possibly be going on, I've got nothing to hide," Chaud replied in a twitchy way.

"Um, ok. Anyway I was just wondering, if 3x0 then what does x equal?" Lan asked his friend.

"What? That's why you called," Chaud said with a horrified look on his face, 'Oh no my future is over.'

"I see you can't figure it out either, sorry for disturbing you see you later," Lan said then ended the transmission, "Protoman, I think Chaud's hiding something from me, do me a favor and go ask Megaman what he knows."

"You've got it," the red net navi said then disappeared from his PET.

* * *

**Back at the Hikari Residence**

Dr. Regal was in the middle of one of his favorite soap operas when the phone started to ring, "I've got it," Regal yelled to Haruka then picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Dr. Regal it's Yami, when are we putting the final phase of the plan into action?" The scientist eagerly asked.

"In a few days, let's wait till things cool down a bit. Oh by the way," Regal informed him.

"Yes Dr. Regal?" Dr. Yami asked.

"Never call me on this line again," Dr. Regal said then slammed the receiver back into its holder.

**OK finally done. I hope you liked it. Unfortunately I actually am all out of ideas. For the last few chapters I always had at least an idea of information to reveal somehow but now I have nothing. If someone doesn't give me an idea or at least tell me something I should reveal I'm going to have to skip over a few days and next chapter will probably be the last episode, or possibly the second to last, it depends on how long it ends up being. Anyway as usual R&R.**


	8. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer: OK I guess this is the second to last chapter; I skipped in their world to Thursday so yeah. At least I have every thing else planned out except for one detail which I'll let you all vote on. I hope you enjoy and remember Megaman is not owned by me.**

Chapter 8:

Birthday Surprises

"Happy Birthday Lan," Protoman said at the long table that Lan was sitting at alone as he at lunch.

"Thanks," Lan replied in a depressed tone then disheartened added, "I just wish I could really enjoy it."

"Why don't we head to your house, I'm sure Mrs. Hikari won't mind if we arrive early," the red net navi told him in an attempt to cheer the sullen boy up.

"I guess," he said replacing the PET into his pocket along with the Z-saber battlechip. He slowly dragged himself down the hall then out the front door. He saw Chaud's limo parked at the bottom of the steps and entered, "To the Hikari residence."

"I don't thinks so," Dr. Yami said as he turned around from the driver's seat and pressed the lock button then smugly told the boy, "Dr. Regal has plans for you 'Chaud' or should I say Lan?"

* * *

**An Hour at Lan's house**

"Bye Honey bye Lan," Regal said as he started toward the door.

"Where are you going dear aren't you going to stay for your son's twelfth birthday party," Haruka asked concernedly.

"I'd love to but I have to go to a meeting to discuss what happened the other day and I won't be back till late, sorry Lan," Dr. Regal acted, petting the boy on the head s Chaud secretly slipped something into the man's pocket.

"Bye Dad," Chaud replied as he watched the man walk out the door then began smirking to himself.

A few minutes later the doorbell began to chime, "Oh Lan the first of your guests has arrived," Mrs. Hikari said as she opened the door.

"Hey Lan. I'm sorry I didn't bring a present, I didn't even realize until yesterday I spent almost all my money on that battlechip I gave you last week after your accident," Mayl informed "Lan".

"It's ok come on in, you're the first to arrive," Chaud told the red headed girl then closed the door behind her.

"So we're the only one's here, wanna go up to your room?" Mayl winked then walked over to the railing.

"Sure we have a few minutes till everyone else arrives," Chaud said in a save tone of voice then followed her up the stairs. They entered Lan's blue room and as soon as Chaud closed the door their lips locked.

"Lan can you come down here!" Mrs. Hikari yelled up the stairs.

"Sure mom," Chaud yelled back then quickly kissed Mayl on the lips, "I'll be right back."

Haruka watched as "her son" came down the stairs, "Dear, come here a second," she told him as she patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Chaud asked concernedly because of the look on Lan's mother's face then sat down.

"Something happened…" Haruka started then started to cry, "to your friend Chaud, look."

'Oh no, if anything happens to Lan I'll never forgive myself and I'll be stuck this way forever," Chaud thought as Mrs. Hikari picked up the remote control and turned on the news.

Two reporters were shown standing in front of the Blaze Mansion, "_We are here at the scene where one hour ago Chaud Blaze, the heir to the Blaze fortune, was kidnapped,"_ the woman said into her microphone then the male Anchor took over.

"_A half an hour later the boy chauffeur was found bound and gagged with a note attached to him saying that if Mr. Blaze didn't come to come to the docks in person with Half a billion dollars then it will be the end for young Chaud, More on this story when we come back," _the man said then the weather womanappeared on the screen.

'Oh no, Lan," Chaud thought then ran back upstairs into his room without saying a word to the woman who was sitting next to him.

Mayl heard the door begin to turn and quickly got up from her seat on Lan's bed, "Lan I was wondering when you'd get… back," Mayl started but ended meekly when she saw the glistening tears in "Lan's" eyes.

"Please just leave me alone," Chaud mumbled then jumped on the bed and collapsed into a pillow.

"Lan what's wrong?" Mayl asked as she approached the crying boy.

"Don't call me that," Chaud yelled into the pillow.

"Don't call you what? I only said your name," the girl inquired worriedly.

"That's not my name, I'm not Lan," Chaud whimpered through the now drenched pillow.

"Lan what are you talking about? Should I go get your mom?" Mayl asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"No, just stop calling me that. I'm not Lan, I'm not Lan. It's all my fault, Lan's gone," Chaud said as he sat up on the side of his friend's bed.

"Lan you're not making any sense," Mayl yelled back at her friend.

"I keep telling you I'm not Lan, the real Lan's been taken cause someone thinks he's me," Chaud told her.

"Lan I going to go get your mo…" Mayl started but was cut off by the sobbing boy.

"Last Thursday me and Lan, we went into SciLab for a new Synchro experiment but something went wrong and the next thing I knew I was hear and I was Lan," Chaud looked at her as the tears trickled down his face.

"Let's just say I believe you, if what you're saying is true that would make you…" Mayl began in a shocked voice then the boy next to her finished.

"Chaud, didn't you wonder how Lan figured out how to multiply," Chaud said releasing a small laugh.

"Wait a minute, you mean I kissed… oh God I think I'm going to be sick," Mayl said holding her hands to her mouth and puffing out her cheeks then mimed throwing up.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Chaud asked looking at the girl with a smirk on his red tear stained face.

"I guess not, why don't we just not talk about that for now, tell me what happened to Lan," Mayl told him then patted him on the shoulder.

"I just heard on the news that 'Chaud' was kidnapped an hour ago, and they're going to kill him if my dad doesn't come to pay the bail," Chaud told her then looked down, "and the truth is I'm not sure if I'm even worth the half a billion dollars to my dad."

'That's so sad, is Chaud's dad truly that horrible,' Mayl thought then hugged the boy in Lan's body, "Ok the first thing we need to do is try to figure out who did this, do you have any ideas," Mayl asked.

"The only person I can think of is in jail," Chaud sighed then looked into the girl's brown eyes.

"Then let's go," Mayl smiled at Chaud.

"But we don't even have a way of getting there," Chaud sullenly said then the two heard the doorbell ring.

"I think we can arrange something," Mayl smiled then got off of the bed and exited the room.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

After an hour of security checks Chaud and Mayl, along with Yai were allowed into "Dr. Regal's" cell, "Ok Regal I know you're involved with 'Chaud's' kidnapping, now I want to know why and I want to know how," Chaud demanded making the scientist turn around and see him.

"Chaud?" Dr. Hikari whispered as he approached the now shocked boy.

"How did you know that?" Chaud asked with a confused look on his face.

"You told me Chaud, it's me Dr. Hikari, that night when I went to SciLab I found Dr. Yami there and he attacked me and then Regal came out of his hiding spot and knocked me out, I woke up the next morning in jail looking like this," Hikari explained.

"Then that means what happened to me and Lan wasn't an accident at all, this was all planned," Chaud contemplated, "wait a minute the stolen blue prints from the lab, Regal's creating his own synchro device."

"Yes and now he's planning on taking over your father, with his power he could do what ever he wants," Mayl figured out.

"We need to hurry," Chaud said then began to rush out of the cell.

"Wait where are we going, and what are you guys all talking about?" Yai asked in confusion.

"We'll explain on the way, but come on let's go, we don't have much time," Chaud explained then quickly exited.

* * *

**OK I hope you all enjoyed. Only one chapter left and the big question is who will get the girl, Lan or Chaud. I'll let you decide. Please R&R.**


	9. The Way it Should Be

**Disclaimer: I got a record amount of reviews and the polls are in. Lan won 4:3 (Sorry I personally was hoping Chaud would win). I think I have a good idea what will happen but I have to warn you I suck a fight scenes. Anyway I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

Chapter 9:

The Way it Should Be

It was almost eight o'clock as Mr. Blaze began to search the docks with a briefcase filled with money, not that he was actually planning on handing it over. He had an entire police force following him to take down whoever took his son as soon as "Chaud" was back within his father's possession. He soon spotted a man standing in the fog at the end of the pier, "Are you the one who has taken my son?" the raven haired man asked.

"It depends, do you have my money?" Dr. Yami smugly replied as he turned around to look at the corporate president.

"It's all here in ten thousand dollar bills," he said as he opened the suitcase filled with money, "now where's my son?"

"I'll take you to him but your police friends will have to stay here or the warehouse where your son is being held will be no more," Yami said holding up a detonator then began walking away.

"Well maybe they can just take you out now, you already told us it's a ware house and since you're walking it's probably nearby," Mr. Blaze told him confidently.

"Oh were not walking, I was just taking you to my car and just so you know even if you were able to take me down, the bomb is already set to go off at nine as a precaution," He informed him as he continued walking, "now come on we don't have much time left."

* * *

**Elsewhere 30 Minutes Later **

Lan wrists had been rubbed raw by the manacles that kept him chained to the wall. He had been in this room alone, with the exception of Protoman who was on a table on the other side of the room, for hours and if it wasn't for the clock that for some reason was going backwards, he would have thought he had been there for days. Lan's head turned s he heard the echoing sound of footsteps, "So Yami what do you want with…" the boy started but than was surprised by who turned around the corner, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Lan maybe it's time to tell you, I'm not your father," the man to him, "It is I, Dr. Regal, I have taken possession of your father's body while he rots in jail in my place."

"Regal I should have known, what are you planning to do with me?" Lan snarled at the scientist.

"If you must know I have no plans for you for now, at the moment I plan on taking the form of one of the most powerful people in the world also known as the father of the body you currently inhabit. And once I am done with that I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind a second chance at youth and you and Mr. Blaze will be off to join your father as we slowly conquer this world," Regal smirked as he turned toward something that was covered by a white sheet.

"But how you had the Synchro machine at SciLab destroy," Lan exclaimed as he tugged at his shackles.

"That would be a problem," the man started then pulled off the sheet, if I didn't have my own, you see I always think of everything."

"Well not everything Regal," said a voice coming from the corridor. Regal turned his neck to see Chaud and Mayl standing there.

"Well aren't we resourceful, so how did you find me," Regal asked as he walked over to the two.

"I slipped a tracking device in your pocket this afternoon. I've been keeping an eye on you since Saturday; I figured you were up to something even before I found out your true identity," Chaud told him in his normal calm tone. Regal reached deep within his front pocket. He withdrew a round blinking disc then crushed it in the palm of his hand.

"Very clever, luckily I also thought of something incase the cops came to early but I guess I can test it out on you," the man grinned as he held out a portable dimensional area generator. A net Navi Appeared in front of them that appeared to have a horse shoe on its back, "Laserman destroy these intruders."

"Disruption Beam," the navi yell as a blue beam shot out of his hand. Mayl and Chaud dived in opposite directions to avoid the beam. Chaud looked up to see Protoman's PET on a table ten feet away.

"Mayl try to unlock Lan, I need to get to Protoman," Chaud yelled as he started to get up. As he was about to run for the PET the Blue navi stepped in his way.

"Like I would give you the chance to cross fusion human, not likely, Laserman smugly smirked.

Meanwhile, as Laserman focused on Chaud, Mayl ran to the chained Lan, "Lan we need to help Chaud, where's the key?" Mayl asked when she realized that she wasn't wearing a bobby pin in her hair.

"I don't know I think Dr. Yami has it. Wait did you just call me Lan, how do you know, and for that matter what are you doing here?" Lan asked confused as Mayl tugged at the chains.

"Chaud told me and took me along to help. This is no use, we need something to cut this with," Mayl gave in, letting go of the chains.

"Chaud could probably cut through these if he could get past Laserman and cross-fuse. I've got an idea reach into my front pocket, there's a chip in there I think you can use," La told her then stared at his right pocket. Mayl reached in to retrieve a strange chip with a green circle on it than she had seen Lan use many times and another that she quickily inserted into the PET.

"Right Lan, here goes nothing. Synchro chip in, cross-fuse," Mayl yelled. Her PET began to shine and a moment later she had taken on Roll's form, "Wow this is so awesome, wish me luck Lan."

"Good luck Mayl," Lan said then she darted toward the Blue netnavi attacking Chaud.

"Roll Arrow" Chaud heard then saw Laserman be ht by a pink beam and hit into a brick wall.

"Mayl is that you?" Chaud asked the pink Navi.

"Yeah now go get Protoman, I'll hold him off," Mayl shouted then pointed toward the red PET.

"Right, I'm coming Protoman!" Chaud dashed toward the table and picked up the cartridge, "Ok Synchro chip in download, cross-fuse."

"Laserman what are you doing, you let him get the PET," Regal yelled from the corner of the room.

"Sorry Dr. Regal they won't get away," the navi responded then turned to Chaud who was about to cut through Lan's chains, "Pathetic human, do you truly believe that I would let you ruin Dr. Regal's plans? Cross breaker"

Chaud saw the yellow beam coming toward him then remembered the present he had received from Mayl, "Barrier 300"

Lan looked and saw a yellow force field surrounding them, "Way to go Chaud now cut me down" Lan said and Chaud promptly cut through the metal with his cyber sword.

"Now I think it's finally time to defeat you once and for all Laserman," Chaud announced turning his attention back to the navi, "Protoman battlechip."

An image of Protoman appeared in front of the black navi and delivered a deep slice with his sword. "OK I guess it's my turn, I'll use the chip I found in Lan's pocket, Z-saber" Mayl shouted then a red cyber sword came out of her arm and she lunged forward and cut through the navi.

"Laserman deleted" The Darkloid quickly disappeared along with the dimensional area.

"Now it's just you against us Regal" Lan smirked as did his two companions. 5 minutes later Regal was tied up with electrical wires in the corner when Dr. Yami entered with M. Blaze.

"Your son is right in here," the scientist said but was amazed at the scene in front of him.

'My dad, he's here… he really does love me,' Chaud thought as tears filled his eyes.

"Hm it seems my son has already been saved, I guess I no longer need you," the corporate president said then before Yami could react he was kicked across the face with a pair of expensive Italian leather shoes, "Chaud are you ok?"

"Yea…" Chaud started but was cut off by Lan.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to do something."

"But Chaud the bomb could go off at any moment now," "his father" told him.

"What bomb?" Lan, Chaud, and Mayl asked simultaneously then saw the blinking "clock" with the numbers 0:30 on it.

"Oh no there's no time, and I don't thing I could deactivate it in only 26 seconds," Chaud yelled and started pulling on "his" brown hair.

"Well we have to do something or we're all goners!" Mayl exclaimed as she shook Chaud, no noticing Lan who was currently examining the device.

"This seems simple enough," the boy said calmly then kicked the side of the bomb.

"What are you doing, are you trying to get us all … killed," Mayl said weakly when she saw that the clock had stopped at 0:13 then she whispered in Chaud's ear, "How did he do that"

"Some questions are better left un answered," Chaud whispered back

"Now that that's settled I think it's time we switched back,"Lan said toChaud as he hopped onto the table connected to the Synchro machine and put his head into the device.

"Finally things are gonna be back to the way they should be,"Chaud saidcalmly then joined his friend.

* * *

**3 Hours Later at Dentec Hospital**

Chaud woke up with his normal white hair in his eyes. He wiped it away and saw his father sitting on the bed watching him. "Oh Chaud you're awake, you gave me quite the scare champ."

"Hey Dad, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh?" Chaud said awkwardly as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"No need, your friend Mayl explained everything, it seems you had an interesting week. I was also able to pull some strings and return your friend Lan's father to normal as well," Mr. Blaze smiled then pointed his thumb to the left at Dr. Hikari's sleeping body two beds over. In the bed between them was Lan. Mayl seemed to be deep in thought as she stared into the boy's face, she hadn't even seemed to notice he was awake. Then Chaud noticed his friend's eyes begin to flutter.

"Lan you're awake," Mayl announced as she wrapped her arms around him, "you are Lan right?"

"Yeah it's me," he replied with a slight laugh.

"Thank God," she said but seemed to be caught in his gaze as second later she bent down and quickly kissed the boy. Chaud quickly turned back to his dad who had an unsettling smile on his face.

"So did you two have a thing for each other?" the man asked in a childish way.

"Apparently not" Chaud sighed and turned back to the two and thought, 'At least she's happy now.'

* * *

**Finally done with FS I'm so thankful for all my fans and I hope you join me for my new story TK's Possession. As a special thanks I'll now be sending shout outs to my best reviewers.**

**BeyMistress05 (1 post)- this person seems to be an new fan but the only bperson besides my friend Chelsea who reads all my stories, thanks.**

**Earthpaw (3) - you gave me my first review thanks.**

**Ri2 (6) I haven't counted yet but I'm pretty sure you are my best reviewer also you helped me out a lot, your awesome.**

**You-Kno-Who (3) - Thanks Chels I already gave you a shout out XP**

**MarsCutie (4) – thanks for reviewing, I agree with you I wanted Chaud to have Mayl to TT**


	10. Alternate Ending

**OK at the request of a reviewer I'm writing an alternate ending to FS where Chaud gets the girl but realize this starts right after the last chapter only Mayl never kisses Lan but does indeed still focus on him. Also note this is happening 3 hours after the last chapter.**

Chapter 10:

Alternate Ending

"You two boys seem to be fine you can go home now," /the doctor smiled with a clipboard in his hands.

The net savers quickly got dressed and Chaud headed toward the elevator to meet his father downstairs, "Hey Lan, you coming?"

"Nah I think I'm gonna stay with my dad," Lan told him as he walked over to his still groggy father.

Chaud pushed the button and the doors opened in font of him. He leaned against the all as the doors began to close but saw a hand reach into the crack and the red doors reopen.

"Hey Chaud, do you mind if I join you?" Mayl asked casually as she entered the elevator.

"It's a free country," Chaud shrugged and did his best to avoid the girl's gaze. They stood in silence for the next minute though it felt like an eternity.

"Listen Chaud about those kisses, they weren't meant for you," the red head said as she walked over to her companion.

"I understand," Chaud replied calmly but turned his head so she wouldn't see his now watering eyes.

"But I'm glad I gave them to you," Mayl smiled making Chaud turn around in confusion and before he knew it, her arms wre wrapped round his neck and they shared a passionate kiss.

The elevator opened and the two left hand in hand then Chaud looked at her and asked, "So what are we going to tell Lan?"

"Let's worriy about that later," she smiled sweetly as the walked toward the exit of the hospital.

* * *

**Hey hope this satisfies you, even though it was a little awkward. Well please review, you won't believe how annoyed I was that I got 3 reviews on my final chapter.**


End file.
